


Не все так просто, как кажется (или как раз наоборот)

by Cunla



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Friendship, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-30 00:11:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12642123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cunla/pseuds/Cunla
Summary: История о том, как бедняга Баки пытался подкатить к Тони Старку, но тот его не слишком понимал.





	Не все так просто, как кажется (или как раз наоборот)

**Author's Note:**

> Идея родилась в переписке с our_love_to_admire, и было бы ужасно ее просто похоронить))  
> our_love_to_admire спасибо за вычитку и вообще!

Стив направлялся на кухню за вечерней порцией молока, когда заметил сидящего в гостиной перед телевизором Баки. Перипетии сюжета фильма (вроде бы какой-то из частей Индианы Джонса), видимо, его не особенно волновали – Баки явно на автомате закидывал в рот попкорн и смотрел куда-то мимо экрана, хмурясь. Стив подошел ближе и позвал его:  
– Эй, Бак, все в порядке?  
Тот тут же перевел на него взгляд, моментально вынырнув из раздумий – Стив все никак не мог привыкнуть, что он так быстро переключается. Не как обычный человек.  
– Да, нормально.  
Но хмуриться он не перестал, поэтому Стив сел на диван рядом.  
– Не очень похоже. Ты прожигал взглядом дыру в экране, – он хлопнул Баки по плечу и добавил: – Я же теперь от тебя не отстану.  
Баки вздохнул и прикрыл глаза, став на секунду таким привычным старым Баки из прошлого, что у Стива сердце защемило.  
– Я могу просто выслушать, если тебе не нужны советы.  
– Да уж, – усмехнулся Баки, – мне не привыкать плакаться тебе в жилетку.  
– Ты же мой друг. Ты никогда не будешь для меня обузой.  
– Да. Но сейчас я выгляжу как какой-то подросток, который не знает, как с объектом воздыхания разговаривать. – Баки снова закинул в рот попкорн, отставил ведерко, прожевал и продолжил: – Мир так изменился… Я собрал себя из кусочков воспоминаний, будто паззл. И чувствую себя так же. Я не успеваю за… Я не знаю, как не быть старомодным или отмороженным, – Баки хмыкнул.  
– Дело в Тони? – догадался Стив. Он давно заметил, как Баки становится скованным в его присутствии. И это не было похоже на то чувство вины, которое он испытывал в начале. Оно прошло постепенно, когда Баки освоился в Мстителях. Стив недоумевал, пока не заметил взгляды – так смотрят на то, что хотят, но даже не надеются получить.  
Баки посмотрел на него грустными глазами.  
– Он игнорирует меня или просто не замечает, – пожаловался он. – Все мои комплименты…  
– Постой, – Стива осенило, – так твоя недавняя… – он попытался подобрать слово, лучше всего подходило «глупость», но он не хотел обидеть Баки, – фраза про ангела, упавшего с небес, была не шуткой?  
– Он был ангельски прекрасен в этот момент, – пробурчал тот.  
– Тони только что думбот сбросил с высоты трехсот ярдов. И пытался убить, пока мы не подоспели, – воскликнул Стив.  
– Ангельски, – упрямо ответил Баки.  
Стив потер лоб, откинулся на спинку дивана и спросил у себя, стоит ли продолжать. Долг друга требовал этого. Чувство самосохранения включало красную тревогу. Отбросив сомнения, Стив сказал:  
– Как я понимаю, были еще попытки. Какие?  
Баки смотрел на ковер под ногами и ковырял ногтем брюки на колене.  
– Я иногда прошу его повозиться с рукой, когда она барахлит. Да и не только.  
– Хорошо. А еще?  
Баки тяжело вздохнул, Стив собрал в кулак все свое мужество.  
– Еще я попросил его рассказать, как пользоваться гелем для душа, – Баки дернул плечом, – там на упаковке было написано, что нужно обратиться к понравившемуся тебе человеку.  
Стив попытался представить эту картину и чуть не застонал в голос.  
– А Тони что ответил?  
– Дал поручение ПЯТНИЦЕ, – обиженно сказал Баки.  
Стив попытался задушить смех, но в итоге почти хрюкнул в ладонь, поймав осуждающий взгляд Баки.  
– Прости, – справившись с собой, сказал он. – Может, тебе стоит его куда-нибудь позвать?  
– Я позвал, – с тяжелым вздохом сказал Баки.  
– Ну и?  
– Я позвал его на танцы. Но поскольку в городе я знаю в основном забегаловки с едой, место выбрал Тони. Это оказались не те танцы.  
Стив чувствовал уже неуместное любопытство и веселье. Возможно, завтра ему станет стыдно, но сейчас он хотел в подробностях знать, куда именно отвел его Тони Старк.  
– А точнее?  
– Танцевали там только работники, – неохотно ответил Баки.  
– Тони отвел тебя в стриптиз-клуб?  
– Да. Мне нужно было точнее объяснять, чего я хочу.  
– Это точно, – кивнул Стив. И нахмурился: – И Тони весь вечер флиртовал при тебе с девушками-танцовщицами?  
– Это был мужской стриптиз. В этом он правильно меня понял.  
– Но флиртовал?  
– Да, – опять вздохнул Баки. – Кроме этого, мы неплохо провели время. Даже потанцевали.  
Стив поднял брови.  
– Странно, что на следующий день на первой полосе «Сан» не было фото.  
– Клуб весьма закрытый, как сказал Тони.  
– Хорошо. Иначе Пеппер убила бы сначала Тони, потом тебя, и личное счастье было бы под большим вопросом.  
– Как будто сейчас у меня есть шанс. Он даже не замечает меня! – воскликнул Баки. – Неужели я не могу понравиться парню?  
– Прости, Бак, это вопрос не ко мне, – хлопнул его по плечу Стив. – У тебя телефон под рукой? Дай.  
Баки нашел на диване старкфон и протянул ему.  
– Что ты собираешься делать? – спросил он.  
– Устраивать тебе свидание, – ответил Стив, набирая сообщение Тони.  
– Эй, – Баки вскочил с дивана и попытался отобрать у него старкфон, – не смей. Он наверняка откажется!  
Стив, держа старкфон на вытянутой руке подальше от Баки (хотя тот не очень и старался отобрать его), отправил еще одно сообщение и прочитал ответ.  
– Он уже согласился, – он бросил старкфон обалдевшему Баки, который тут же с сияющим лицом погрузился в чтение переписки, и наконец пошел на кухню. – Тоже мне, Казановы, – пробубнил он себе под нос, ставя кружку молока в микроволновку.


End file.
